


Seas The Night

by jophieso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Vacation, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Drinking, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jophieso/pseuds/jophieso
Summary: “You really shouldn’t be drinking like this kid. What’d you say you were, seventeen?” Bucky gently chided Tony before taking a rather sizable swig of his own.Tony laughed, trying to ignore the zoo that had apparently decided his stomach was free real estate. “I’m eighteen, actually. I’m only four years younger than you, so I’m not so sure why you’re callin’ me a kid.”





	Seas The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is 18, Bucky is 22. This might become a lengthier work later, like anywhere from 5k to 10k? But right now I'm really busy and I'm glad I was able to get this done so this is all for now.

Tony smiled and waved goodbye to the last of his friends, Natasha and Pepper, as they strode away from the waning bonfire and towards the house’s warm light. They’d had a fun night, all of them, sitting around, joking, laughing as Clint ran into the ocean after Lucky and also as he threatened to chuck his hearing aids into the fire if everyone kept laughing. 

After the girls left, only Tony and Bucky remained, seated next to each other, the silence between them easy and gentle. The fire was waning, but it still gave a soft amber glow to the beach surrounding it. Just a couple hundred feet away, waves landed gently on the shore, mixing with the all too cliché sounds of fireflies and the crackle of the last ambers. It was all calming, all serene, and not just because of the setting. 

Tony glanced at the man beside him, all rugged beauty and charm. His blue eyes were set aglow, his dark hair pulled back crudely into a bun. Tony smirked at him and was delighted when Bucky returned it. 

“There’s still a good half a bottle of wine here, y’know. I say we shouldn’t waste it.” Tony grabbed a bottle of moderately expensive red wine by the neck and took a sip, holding it out to Bucky. The man just shook his head with what Tony hoped was fond exasperation before taking it. 

“You really shouldn’t be drinking like this kid. What’d you say you were, seventeen?” Bucky gently chided Tony before taking a rather sizable swig of his own. 

Tony laughed, trying to ignore the zoo that had apparently decided his stomach was free real estate. “I’m eighteen, actually. I’m only four years younger than you, so I’m not so sure why you’re callin’ me a kid.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and shrugged, taking another small sip of the wine before gesturing towards Tony to see if he wanted to take the bottle. Tony gladly accepted and took a small sip, studying Bucky in all his beauty as he waited for the man’s answer. 

“Dunno. You’re far from innocent, I know that. But somethin’ about you just makes me want to wrap you up in the biggest blanket I can find and never let you go. Protect you an’ all that shit.” Tony might have been hallucinating, but he could’ve sworn he saw a blush creep onto Bucky’s cheeks. 

Tony himself, was sure he was red as a tomato. Thank God for the nightfall around them, letting it be so dark. The moon was only a crescent tonight, barely reflected in the ocean. And there were very few stars, a fact that disheartened Tony, because he loved the sky. He wished he could just turn off all the lights in the city for just a few minutes, just to see if outer space was as beautiful as the man seated beside him. 

Tony let that comment simmer, continuing to pass the bottle back and forth in a comfortable silence for a while until his mind was fuzzy. There were only a few sips of wine left, meaning just the two of them had polished off a good portion of the wine on their own. 

“Where’ve you always wanted to go, Buckaroo? What’s one place that just piques your interest?” 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Tony lazily. 

“You tryna be my sugar daddy, now?” 

Tony scoffed and laughed harder than was probably necessary, but he’d blame the alcohol for that. “First of all, I’m four years younger than you, and I bottom.” Looking back, Bucky probably didn’t need to know that. “Second of all, I’m just trying to get to know you on a level deeper than Taylor Swift karaoke and sci-fi movie nights.” 

Bucky smiled his award-winning smile, which somehow shone in the darkness, as the fire had now completely given out, the only evidence of its existence being the charred logs. 

“Fair enough. I dunno, never really thought about it. Germany seems cool. So, does Romania.” Tony hummed noncommittally in response, satisfied with the brief answer he’d received from the man. He just hadn’t expected the introspection to be flipped onto him. 

“So, what about you, Tony?” The way Bucky said Tony’s name sent shivers down the younger man’s spine. “What’s your story? Stevie told me you were really smart, and you’re obviously loaded, but I wanna know ‘bout you.” 

Tony’s heart simultaneously did a flip and a drop when Bucky said that. About _him?_ He was Tony Stark, what else? Most people had only ever hung around Tony for his money and his reputation, not _Tony_. 

“I, uh, I’m not sure. I mean, all I’ve ever really been was my family name, I guess. The person to inherit the worst kinda business.” 

Bucky frowned at that, a crease forming between his eyebrows before he sat up from where he’d been laying on the sand. He grabbed the bottle and took another sip, leaving only one more before handing the bottle to Tony, who gladly downed the last bit. 

“Aww, c’mon, Tony. You’re a lot more than a family name. You’re, you’re,” Bucky’s frown shifted from anger to frustration as he seemed to attempt to piece together some words. 

“You’re Tony, the kid I met over the summer. You’re the kid who was wearing a Britney Spears shirt when I first met him. You’re the one who drinks his coffee straight black and loves Taylor Swift more than he’d like to admit. You love sci-fi movies, the crappier, the better. You’re a huge dork, Tony, and a cuddler. You mix that all into this big pot and just,” Bucky pauses to smile at Tony, this time a close-lipped thing that seemed the most genuine of them all. 

“You’re this generous, amazing, kind, hilarious, adorable, kid, and I’ve only known you for like three weeks.” 

Tony didn’t want to be crying, because crying was bad and Stark men are made of iron, but he couldn’t help the way those words had touched him. He hoped the darkness hid his tears, but he knew that the ocean wasn’t loud enough to hide his brief sniffling. 

“Tony?” 

And before Bucky could even get a complete thought out, Tony had leaned over, closing the distance between the two and crashing their lips together. It took Bucky by surprise and he let out a muffled “mmph,” before beginning to return the kiss, trying to match Tony’s fervor. 

Bucky’s lips were smooth, and he tasted like a fresh breath of air, like a new beginning. After a few more seconds, Tony pried his mouth away from Bucky’s, his breath coming out in pants. It was dark, but he glanced up to see Bucky’s stunning blue eyes wide with something that he couldn’t place his finger on. 

“That was,” Tony began, wanting to apologize. 

“Amazing.” Bucky interrupted Tony before leaning back over, and initiating a much gentler, sweeter kiss. Their lips simply molded together, moving perfectly, with little tongue until Bucky pulled back, smiling like a lunatic. 

“You’re sensational, Tony.” 

Tony felt his heart explode, his chest a firework show in comparison to the butterflies earlier. 

“And you, Bucky Barnes,” Tony paused to move so he was straddling Bucky, legs on either side of the man. “You are marvelous.” 

The two continued to kiss, the touches growing more heated as mouths traveled to necks and collarbones, allowing them to mark each other with beautiful bruises they’d surely be teased about the next day. Bucky eventually intervened, pulling his mouth away from Tony’s, leaving Tony to make a fake pouty face. Bucky just shook his head and bit his lip before speaking. “Not that I’m not having fun or anything, but we’re not having sex on the beach. We’re also not having sex for the first time while we’re drunk, and,” Bucky looked nervous now. 

“Not until we can go on a proper date. I’m a gentleman, y’know?” 

Tony laughed but accepted his fate, pecking Bucky’s cheek before nodding and slowly unwinding himself from where he’d clung to the man like an octopus. “Yeah, that’s good. I’m tired. Let’s go to bed, yeah?” 

Bucky nodded sleepily and stood up, taking Tony’s hands and pulling him upwards from where he’d flipped to the ground again. Tony was pulled up, so he was nearly flush against Bucky, his head coming up to just above Bucky’s shoulder. “Hey.” Tony’s voice was nervous, barely above a whisper. 

“Hi.” Bucky smirked warmly before pressing a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead and grabbing his hand to lead him towards the house. Bucky’s hands were rough and calloused, though Tony didn’t have much room to talk. From years of working with his hands, he knew he had his own fair share of rough patches. 

They made it inside the house, but when Bucky headed for the elevator, Tony stopped him. “Nuh-uh. Too far. Couch is just fine. I’m tired.” 

Bucky smiled fondly once more before nodding and making his way over to the couch, flopping down and pulling Tony to lay down with him. Tony gladly complied, laying next to Bucky on the side couch and snuggling into Bucky’s side. He melted into the man’s warmth and protectiveness. Maybe he was okay with the being protected thing. 

Bucky wrapped a muscular arm around Tony’s waist, and placed a kiss in Tony’s hair. 

“Goodnight, Tony.” Bucky murmured quietly, already drifting off. 

“Night, Bucky.” Tony smiled without noticing, the expression remaining on his face as he fell asleep, all cuddled up and protected (an’ shit).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see something longer based around this :) <3


End file.
